


His Butler; For Hire » SebaCiel

by ghoultyvii



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Caring Sebastian, Dom Sebastian, Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character(s), SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoultyvii/pseuds/ghoultyvii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelina Dalles decides that her precious 19 year-old nephew, Ciel, needs a break from his duties for awhile. So she hires a butler for him.<br/>2016 © @ghoultyvii</p><p>I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All rights go to Yana Toboso.<br/>Check tags for warnings ↑<br/>16+ Explicit Content</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler; For Hire » SebaCiel

Ciel Phantomhive was a lot of things. And independent was one of them. Standing at around 5’5”, he was not much of an intimidating character. Unless you account for his intellect. At the age of twelve, after his parents death, he took control of the family name and company and excelled more than anyone could have predicted, with an entire mansion in the heart of London left to him. He acted without question and left no room for discussion.

At the age of sixteen, Ciel left high school to start his university degree early. He had never been a social butterfly, he kept to himself, rather fond of spending his Friday evenings studying ahead of his classes. And now, at only nineteen, he is both managing a famed company and attending university. Many people thought of him as noble and admirable yet his aunt Angelina thought otherwise. 

“No,” Ciel said monotonously, speaking around the rim of his cup. Angelina blinked at her nephew in surprise for a few moments. 

“ _N-No?_ ” She repeated and Ciel rolled his eyes. 

“Close your mouth, Aunt, you look like a fish out of water.” He sighed, the sound of his cup clicking against the desk ringing in the silence of the office. 

“You...How can you _not_   want a personal butler?!” She frowned deeply, her brow furrowing. Ciel stood from his grand chair behind his desk and smoothed down his clothes.

“Simple. I don’t need one.” He stated with a dismissive shrug of his shoulders, but Angelina certainly wasn’t satisfied with the response. 

“But it’d be a great chance for you to relax for awhile!” She began, watching Ciel as he shuffled through a stack of what was clearly an unnecessary amount of completed paperwork. “Just think, okay? He’ll make your meals, cater to your every whim, help you with your fashion sense-”

“My fashion sense?” Ciel interrupted in a challenging tone, eyebrow raised. Angelina paused and her eyes trailed over the boy’s outfit. He was clad in a navy blue shirt, which was tucked into a pair of beige khaki shorts that fell around his upper thigh, accompanied by a loose fitted grey waistcoat and a pair of black, flowery sandals. 

“Um...As I was saying, he’d be perfect for you. You need a break, Ciel,” she sighed and the genuine concern written into her features made Ciel’s resolve soften slightly. He knew there was no denying the dark bags under his eyes, or the sluggish hunch of his back. The two sat in silence for a minute or so, with Angelina staring intently at her nephew while said boy just glared incredulously at the floor. 

“ _Fine_.” He grumbled and the smile that spread on the redhead's face was blinding. 

“Really?! Oh, Ciel, that’s _wonderful_! His name is Claude, by the way. Good thing that you agreed. He’s arriving tomorrow,” she giggled and skipped over to Ciel, planting a kiss on his cheek. The crimson lipstick stain on his cheek almost matched the flush that crawled from his neck. 

“Wait...you already hired him?! _Without my consent?!_ ” Ciel gasped but Angelina had already hurried out, leaving his study echoing with laughter. He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger in stress. _Maybe a butler wouldn’t be so bad..._

**Author's Note:**

> So...that was chapter one! Don't worry, they'll get longer, I promise (>∀)


End file.
